


Marrying the Warrior Maiden

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belly-fucking, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gran pops the question to one of his most valuable crew members... And then pops her skirt's waistline over the next few weeks.





	Marrying the Warrior Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"  
  
The blonde woman asked as she stepped into her commander's private quarters aboard the skyship, bowing her head slightly in the process. She was Jeanne D'Arc. Maid of Orleans and one of the Captain's most trusted companions. Battle-hardened and a symbol for many to gather behind for hope.  
  
The Captain in question, whose name was Gran, was a young man clad in a simple blue hoodie plus a pair of armored pants. "I did, Jeanne. You've been doing great work lately, you know. Even though you're supposed to be aligned with the Light, you made short work of the Four Beasts and their respective Primals. I've never seen anybody be that strong, but you..." The youth trailed as he scratched the side of his cheek. "I mean, besides myself, but I don't want to sound like I'm bragging." He muttered slightly, prompting the holy woman to rub the opposite cheek.  
  
"Please, Captain. Being honest with yourself is not a bad thing. I couldn't put them down without your help and support, either." Jeanne replied with her modest-minded words, smiling softly as she let her hand slide off his face. "But... Surely you must have something else in mind, otherwise, you wouldn't have called for me. You usually give out your praise on the battlefield, so there has to be an ulterior motive to all of this..."  
  
Gran chuckled as he shuffled behind his desk, opening up a little drawer before pocketing its contents. "Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your presence amongst the crew. Surely you must've seen how hard everyone else works because of your example. Even when you had fallen into despair."  
  
The blonde woman paused as she looked aside, a shadow falling upon her eyes. "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't talk about those times, Capt-" She tried to brush off his compliment as it brought up a bad period in her life...  
  
Only for her to pause as she caught sight of something golden being held right before her eyes. No, rather, she was watching her Captain kneel before her, offering a single golden ring.  
  
"Please. Call me Gran, Jeanne. It's what a Husband would want from his Wife." The brown-haired Captain smiled softly as he looked up at the one he had chosen to marry, the edges of his smile curving upward as he spoke. He was totally serious. He wouldn't be looking so pleased with himself if he wasn't...  
  
Jeanne was at a loss for words as she slowly reached out towards that ring. "You... You would marry a maiden like me, C... Gran?" She was in disbelief. Nobody had ever before tried to show her love like this. It felt so alien, so weird... And yet, it felt so right.  
  
"In a heartbeat, my dear. There's nobody else in the world that I have eyes for besides you. Now come, let me help you get this ring on..." He affirmed his choice as he slowly helped the Maiden remove her glove, to allow for access to her naked fingers...  
  
The Maid of Orleans took a deep breath as she felt her Captain... no, her Husband, slip her wedding ring onto her ring finger. The second that little decoration was secured however, she felt a rush of power running through her body. With it came an equally powerful sense of warmth, which instilled peace within the taller girl as she admired the ring...  
  
Gran, on the other hand, hid his mouth away as his smile turned into a smirk. He had plans that would start, now that she wore that wonderful ring. "Say, Jeanne. Do you want to know a tradition in my home village?" He chimed as he shuffled his way around the armored girl, wrapping his arms around her stomach.  
  
"I... I'd love to, dear. I want to know more about the Man that deemed it his duty to marry me. Whether directly, or indirectly..." Jeanne was clearly still starstruck, her voice wavering as she spoke said as much. It also didn't help that the ring made her a little more susceptible to anything that the young Captain would suggest. No matter how absurd.  
  
His smile grew as he snuck a kiss onto her cheek. "Well, I hope you can eat a lot because we've got a feast ahead of us. It's a tradition for the husband to make sure that the wife is well-fed once the vows are made." Gran explained, neglecting to mention that it wasn't true in the slightest, while he slowly walked out of the room with his dear wife.  
  
The quiet rumbling coming from Jeanne's stomach would be the last time her hunger ever was so downplayed. Even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
\---  
  
Months passed ever since that fateful day. Things around the Grandcypher didn't change much since most of the crew could figure out that the Captain had a thing or two for Jeanne. Even as she gradually grew and grew, to the point where she had to switch to permanently wearing the same attire she tried out for summer once.  
  
Things changed a little off the ship however, as she started showing herself off in public with her husband. Most prominently, she remembered how people felt as she walked down the beaches of Auguste with Gran, one little special summer day...  
  
As her body wobbled with every step she took down the beaches of the tropical isle, she drew many a glance towards her. Whether from other women that were a mixture of disgusted and jealous or from other men that were awestruck by her size in different ways, she was definitely the center of attention.  
  
And who could blame her for that? After all of the food that Gran had managed to stuff her full of, from homemade cooking to the kind that he had been taught by the Dragon Knights, her waistline had gradually expanded to the point where she couldn't really remember where her waist started or ended. She had a humongous tummy that she was sure that she could use for exercise if she tried hard enough, and that wasn't even the part of her that drew people's eyes towards her the most.  
  
No, what drew people's attention was her assets. Her belly was eye-catching, yes, but it didn't compare to her thighs. Both were thick enough that you could feasibly fit a small couch cushion into each of them, and even then they'd be bigger by at least one-and-a-half. It was crazy... and yet, they still looked so alluringly soft. As if you'd ascend to heaven if you stuck your poor little head in between them as she clenched them together.  
  
On the note of her thighs, of course, you had to look towards that fat bookshelf she called an ass. Barely kept covered up by the purple fabric of her bikini, it swayed back and forth whenever she took a breath or a step. Nobody that caught a glimpse of that derriere could manage to yank their eyes away from it. It was that captivating, and Gran knew it, otherwise, his hand wouldn't casually be cupping a feel of it as they wandered down the beach.  
  
Should anybody manage to pry their eyes away from that pulverizing posterior, their eyes would no doubt gravitate towards the tits up above. Two heavy milk tanks that were just begging to be groped, squeezed and tapped of all their rich goodness. Sure, if one were to sink their hands into them, they'd find that there wasn't any milk inside yet... but that just made the prospect of her being fuller that much more enticing. They were both big enough to hold gallons of milk at this point, how could they get much larger?  
  
Despite the wonderful figure that the Maiden had gained, she was no less a slouch in combat. Something a few ruffians quickly found out after they tried to make a fast move on her body, getting rather touchy-feely... Or rather, they would've if she hadn't used the flat of her sword to knock them out.  
  
"Gee, Jeanne. They just wanted a feel, couldn't you give them that?" Gran chuckled jokingly as he lightly nudged the Draph ruffians that tried to make a move on his wife, looking back and forth between her and the larger men before taking a mental note of the incredibly slight difference in height between them and her. She had grown so much, all thanks to how he had spoilt her...  
  
The blonde woman huffed as she sheathed her sword, which nearly sunk into her thigh as she did so. "They were criminals in the making, and they probably planned on disturbing the peace. It was either going to be me, or the local law enforcement that'd deal with them. I just expedited the process!" She defended herself, blushing as she reached for her smaller hubby's hand as they continued to walk down the beach.  
  
Eventually, the sounds of civilization faded out as the two of them reached a secluded part of the island, rocks hiding them from most people that would dare try and follow them in the first place. Only the Captain knew the way through the tight spaces, and with his help, it was easy for Jeanne to squeeze on through, even if it was a little unpleasant.  
  
With nobody but themselves on this little private beach, the two turned towards one another before a hint of lust grew within their eyes. The Maiden was well aware of what her Captain had in mind. She knew that this little hiding spot had been the entire reason why they had gone to Auguste in the first place... and she didn't mind it. Not at all. If anything, she was happy on the inside, pleased with the fact that her first piece of intercourse would take place on such a wonderful beach like this one.  
  
He didn't need to say anything, Jeanne just took a seat on the beach as he looked out towards the ocean, and by the time he looked back, she was ready. Both of her bikini pieces had been removed, leaving her bosom and her pussy exposed for him and only him to see. "...Well, Hubby... Do you want me now, or do you want to just stand there and watch..?"  
  
Gran's smile grew as he dropped his shorts onto the sand below, revealing his rather impressively hung member as he took a seat atop of the exercise ball-like belly. It gave him enough space to do everything he wanted to do with her, and then some as he pushed the tip of his third leg towards her lips.  
  
Jeanne, of course, opened up her mouth without thinking twice. It was her husband's cock, why should she protest? She wanted it as much as she wanted him.  
  
Once the passage had opened, the Captain grabbed ahold of the sides of the belly that he sat upon before pushing his hips forward just slightly. The thigh-sized cock hanging between his legs gradually slipped down the Maiden's throat while he carefully pulled out a little.  
  
Only to then slam his cock all the way down, his crotch meeting his wife's face as the entire meat went down her mouth-pussy in a split second. Both of them could feel the other orgasming in that very same moment, causing the pussy down below to gush with plenty of juice...  
  
While Jeanne's poor throat was given a healthy dose of cum, the same cum that the young man was going to pour straight into her womb once he got down to her virgin slit. He needed to make sure that he had claimed each hole before then, so dumping a gallon or two of cum into her stomach this way was necessary.  
  
Slowly but surely, he lifted himself back up, his cock immediately springing to life fully erect as he got it out of that tight and warm hole up above. "One down. You sure you can still handle all of this, dear?" He asked, receiving a slightly cum-drunk nod from the Maiden in response. "If you say so. Now, how about these fat milkers of yours?"  
  
Gran grabbed ahold of both of Jeanne's mountains of motherly meat the second he mentioned them, sticking his fat sausage right in between the two of them as he used both of them to further lubricate his saliva-covered cock, making sure to spread all of that transparent juice all over. He needed it to be as slick as possible, so a nice titfuck would do the trick.  
  
Of course, Jeanne was now more than capable of giving her moans a little bit of sound. Thankfully there was nobody in a good mile's radius, which meant that she could scream loud and clear as her arousal kept spiking every time her husband played with her tits beyond just rubbing his cock up against them...  
  
But the tits weren't the main attraction. Even if Gran gave them a nice little glaze of cum to reward his wife for having such a great rack. A small gallon covered both of those udders in a layer of white before he yanked his cock further upward to where it needed to go next. The second of the three holes he was interested in, the holy girl's navel.  
  
He didn't actually know if it was going to go anywhere, but he had always wanted to try out fucking a girl's belly button. It seemed just that little bit obscene, the kind of obscene that he'd love. The Captain pushed the tip of his cock up against the belly-slit before thrusting forward, his hips going into autopilot as he slammed them into that soft surface.  
  
As she felt the outside of her belly quaking every time the youth she loved smashed his hips into it, Jeanne was drifting further and further from proper consciousness. How could she endure something like that? Really, how could she? Sparks of arousal as well as several smaller orgasms that she couldn't properly articulate jolted through her in quick succession, and her tongue gradually hung out of her mouth as she tried to mentally keep track of everything that was happening to her.  
  
Even as the one she loved pulled out of her belly-cunt, satisfied with how tight it had been, she still wasn't able to comprehend that he had already climbed off her domed tummy before giving it the same kind of glaze that he had given her tits. Only a little thicker, and the act of pulling out having turned her innie into a cute outie that matched the rest of her fattened form.  
  
"Finally, the main event," Gran said as he grabbed ahold of his wife's thighs, lightly pushing the tip of his cock up against her lower lips... The ones he still hadn't broken in, after all this time. "Are you ready, Jeanne? I want to make sure we cum together. This is a special time after all!"  
  
The supportive words from her Captain were exactly what the woman needed. "Y...Yes. I'm ready, Gran. Please... Break my seal, and leave me with a generation of new warriors to take care of. Warriors as strong as the two of us!" She declared, taking a deep breath in the process as she mentally prepared herself...  
  
With her word, the young man took the initiative as he shoved the tip straight in. However, he didn't start thrusting just yet. No, he needed a good foothold. Even as the woman that he loved was screaming at the top of her lungs from all the shocks of arousal. He needed...  
  
His eyes widened briefly as he felt some resistance against his cock. This was where he needed to be. He reared his hips back, closing his eyes in the process...  
  
Before slamming his hips forward. The last thrust that would seal everything. The thrust that ended up completely shattering the Maiden's cervix, breaking it open forever as the nullified ring weakly clung to the massive monster of a cock that now stabbed against the back of her womb.  
  
That one action was the last piece needed. Both of them could hold back no longer. As much as Gran wanted to keep thrusting, to bring his wife to even greater highs... He didn't have any more left in him. As he heard another howl of pleasure leave his wife's lips from another one of her orgasms, so too did he let one out. One from the very depths of his soul as the cum poured on forth.  
  
This time, there was no reprieve. A baker's dozen worth of gallons of cum rushed forth, immediately filling out the entirety of the Maiden's womb and then some. The little wrigglers even reached into the furthest back of her womb as they invaded her ovaries, causing Jeanne to gasp as she felt every single one of her eggs pop full of life as she was rather audibly impregnated. Every sperm that speared an egg making a satisfyingly loud *POP*.  
  
While not all of that seed could rush into the back reaches of the womb, they could still make the poor girl inflate outward. Sure, there was already plenty of meat on Jeanne's torso as a result of all the food that Gran had fed her, but there was plenty of room to grow. Inch by inch, the diameter of the woman's belly grew as the seconds ticked by and as the gallons were crammed into her babymaker. Seconds turned into minutes as the flow refused to let up, leaving the Maiden with a belly the size of a queen's bed...  
  
And then finally, it all stopped. The Captain ran out of cum. Satisfied with it all, he slowly pulled his cock out, which shrunk and grew limp as it withdrew from the wonderful hole it had snugly fitted into. Surprisingly, all the seed stayed inside of the womb with only a few droplets running out of her widened hole, not that either of the two lovers noticed the mild spill.  
  
No, what they noticed... was Gran practically passing out as he collapsed beside his wife, only to crawl himself up to her side and smile towards her. "Well... Did I do good, Jeanne? Are you satisfied with the warriors I've left in you..?" Even in a tender moment like this, he had time to joke... no doubt only because all of his arousal had been drained with that massive amount of cum...  
  
"Thank you, Gran... You've given me everything I've ever wanted, deep down." The exhausted and warm Jeanne smiled as she gave the younger Captain a small kiss on the cheek before she closed her eyes a little to regain some of her energy. "Please... permit me to rest a little. You... really went all out when you broke my hymen..."  
  
Gran chuckled as he scratched his chin. "I mean, why wouldn't I go all out when I'm fucking the woman I love?" He replied truthfully before kissing her back. "You just take a break and rest. I'll go take a brief wash in the water, then we can head back and tell everyone the good news."  
  
The warrior maiden nodded, as a soft snore resounded from her lips moments later. Once he was sure that she had fallen asleep, the captain wandered down towards the water, picking up his shorts on the way as he rummaged through the pockets...  
  
Before pulling out a few more rings like the one his wife wore. A skeevy yet loving smile was plastered on that cheeky little face of his as he whispered to himself.  
  
"One down. Many more to go."


End file.
